The pick-up style of truck has been growing in popularity considerably over the past several years, both in commercial usage and as primary transportation for many families. When used as personal transportation most owners endeavour to keep the vehicle in good condition and when loads are carried they desire to protect the vehicle as much as possible. Since the load-carrying box is subject to damage from the load it becomes desirable to protect the box, and particularly the upper edges thereof, whenever possible. Also, it is very desirable to be able to tie down a load in the box so as to keep it from shifting and thereby damaging the box.